. This is a study of factors associated with the presence and quantity of HIV 1 and HIV-2 in the cervix and vagina of women infected with either or both of these viruses. A three year cross-sectional study is proposed among 250 HIV1 infected, 250 HIV 2 infected, and 50 seronegative women in Senegal . Study participants will be drawn from women who are enrolled in the applicant's funded five-year prospective study of HPV (CIN2-3) and HIV 1 and 2. In collaboration with Dr. Coll-Seck at the University of Dakar and Dr. Hahn at the University of Birmingham, the investigator proposes to characterize the prevalence of detectable HIV 1 and 2 DNA and RNA in the cervical and vaginal secretions and to define the correlates of both the presence and quantity of HIV1 and HIV2. Factors to be considered include viral strain, HIV sequence subtype, immune status (CD4 and presence of cutaneous anergy), quantity of HIV DNA in PBMC (periph. blood mononuc. cells) and HIV RNA in plasma, local inflammation and associated clinical and sexual behavioral factors (STDs , menstrual cycle, number of sex partners, ectopy).